A Perfect Broken Heart
by Arraysa
Summary: Aku begitu menyukainya. Namun bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersama? Kita adalah suatu hal yg berbeda. Dia air dan aku api.


A Perferct Broken Heart

Greek Mythology

This fic is belong to me~

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Chara : Hestia, Poseidon

P.S : don't blame me. I'm sorry for breaking their sibling. I just love their name. Not incest!

Warning : banyak typo, OOC.

Don't like, don't read

Summary : Aku begitu menyukainya. Namun bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersama? Kita adalah suatu hal yg berbeda. Dia air dan aku api.

.

.

One shot fiction

Poseidon salah satu dari tiga dewa besar Olympus. Sedangkan Hestia hanyalah seorang dewi perapian. Menjaga tungku api perapian untuk Zeus. Hestia begitu mengagumi Poseidon, sang raja lautan. Tak ada satu titik pun dari lautan yang tidak menjadi wilayah Poseidon. Menurutnya Poseidon sangatlah mengagumkan. Poseidon menjaga seluruh bagian lautan termasuk monster-monster laut yang berada di wilayahnya. Meskipun Poseidon sangat mengagumkan namun sebenarnya Hestia pun tak kalah mengagumkan. Dia merupakan salah satu dewi yang dihormati tidak hanya para dewa namun juga manusia. Kekuasaanya tidak kalah dengan para dewa-dewi Olympus. Di mana pun ada perapian, di sana lah ia dipuja.

Dibalik semua kehebatan yang dimiliki Poseidon dan Hestia tampaknya ada sebuah cerita tragis antara mereka. Ya, Hestia begitu menyukai Poseidon. Sangat menyukainya hingga terkadang membuatnya begitu sedih. Hestia sudah sejak lama menyukai Poseidon, salah satu dari tiga dewa besar Olympus. Percayalah, cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidak ada. Hestia tak pernah menyukai Poseidon dari awal. Namun setelah ribuan tahun lamanya ia memperhatikan Poseidon dalam kekuasaannya, rasa itu mulai tumbuh.

Di mata Hestia, Poseidon adalah sesosok dewa yang sangat dingin, tak mudah untuk didekati namun ia memiliki sisi hangat dalam dirinya. Sangat berbeda dengan Zeus yang sangat ketat dengan segala peraturannya dan berbeda dengan Hades yang sangat tidak ingin kalah. Poseidon yang sedingin itu masih memiliki belas kasih dan masih bersedia mengalah untuk saudaranya. Ya, Hestia jatuh cinta pada Poseidon karena kehangatannya. Kehangatan di tengah sikap dinginnya. Pernah suatu kali Hestia pergi ke Olympus dan Poseidon lah yang menyambutnya pertama kali. Sangat hangat bahkan lebih hangat dari api yang selalu ia jaga. Hestia berkunjung ke Olympus untuk mengikuti perjamuan atas kemenangan Olympus melawan para Titan.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hestia berbasa-basi.

"Hahaha, tentu, aku adalah Poseidon. Kau tau lah aku tak terkalahkan." Poseidon menyombongkan dirinya.

"Ya, oke kau memang tak terkalahkan." Hestia terkekeh pelan.

"Masuk lah, Zeus dan Hera sudah menunggu di ruang perjamuan."

Mereka berjalan berdua memasuki ruamg perjamuan. Di sana tampak Hades dan Persephone sudah datang. Bahkan Athena pun sudah di sana, berbincang bersama dengan Dionysus sang dewa anggur.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai perjamuan ini." Zeus menginterupsi para dewa-dewi lain.

Perjamuan berlangsung cukup lama, begitu banyak hal yang dibicarakan dalam perjamuan itu. Termasuk bagaimana menjaga para Titan agar tak lagi keluar dari Tartarus hingga Hades yang berusaha merebut tahta Zeus.

"Hades! Berhenti bertindak konyol. Kau sudah memiliki wilayah bawah yang seluruhnya telah menjadi kekuasan mu. Cukup, kau jangan lagi berusaha merebut tahta Zeus. Biarkan lah masing-masing dari kita memiliki wilayah masing-masing. Aku dengan laut ku, kau dengan dunia bawah mu dan biarkan Zeus berada di Olympus." Poseidon mengakhiri debat kusir antara Hades dan Zeus.

"Yah, oke tapi ingat, tak ada satu pun dari kalian akan diperbolehkan memasuki dunia bawah tanpa seizin ku. Sekali kau masuk, kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar." Hades mengacancam seluruh dewa-dewi dengan aura membunuh.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membuat peraturan dan itu tidak akan pernah bisa dilanggar." Zeus memberikan kompensasi.

Sejak kejadian itu, Hestia melihat Poseidon dari sisi yang berbeda. Poseidon di mata Hestia adalah sosok yang bijaksana dan merupakan penengah yang baik. Ia begitu menyayangi saudara-saudaranya.

Setelah perjamuan usai mereka semua pergi meninggalkan tempat perjamuan termasuk Hestia.

"Poseidon, kau sangat hebat. Aku sangat mengagumi kebijaksanaan mu." Hestia tersenyum lembut pada Poseidon.

"Yah, aku tak ingin mereka berdebat untuk hal seperti itu. Aku tak ingin Olympus terpecah hanya karena hal seperti itu." Poseidon menimpali.

"Kau benar! Baik lah aku harus pergi menunjungi Delphi." Hestia melambaikan tangan pada Poseidon.

"Baik lah, sampai bertemu lain waktu." Poseidon menghilang.

Sejak saat itu sering kali Hestia merindukan Poseidon. Tak jarang ia memperhatikan Poseidon di lautan. Melihat Poseidon yang menjaga para nymph laut, menjaga kapal yang sedang belayar membuat Hestia tersenyum. Hatinya seakan berbedar-debar memperhatikan mata biru Poseidon. Mata yang begitu indah, Hestia tidak pernah bosan memperhatikan Poseidon. Ia selalu menantikan waktu untuk pertemu Poseidon.

Pernah sekali waktu Hestia bertemu Poseidon di Delphi. Bertemu dengan Poseidon membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya bahwa ia begitu menyukai Poseidon. Sejak saat itu, Hestia sering mencuri-curi waktu untuk ke Delphi karena di sana lah satu-satunya tempat ia bisa bertemu Poseidon selain di Olympus.

Begitu seringnya mereka berbincang, membuat Hestia semakin menyukai Poseidon. Sekali, ia pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Poseidon. Ya, dewa-dewi Yunani juga memiliki hati, bisa mengagumi dan bisa jatuh cinta. Hestia mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya karena ia tak lagi bisa membendung apa yang dirasakan. Selama ini Poseidon selalu sangat baik pada nySelalu menjadi teman bercerita yang asyik. Setiap kali dewa-dewi lain menganggunya, Poseidon selalu membantunya.

"Poseidon, bagaimana kalau aku menyukai mu? Bisa kah kita bersama?" Tanya Hestia dengan takut-takut.

"Entah lah, aku tidak tau. Aku tidak ingin merubah semua ini. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Poseidon menolak perasaan Hestia.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Hestia berkaca-kaca.

Poseidon memberikan pelukan pada Hestia. Pelukan Poseidon terasa begitu hangat, membuatnya nyaman dan membuatnya tak ingin Poseidon melepaskannya.

Semenjak saat itu Hestia enggan ke Delphi. Sesekali ia masih mengunjungi Delphi tapi tak sesering dulu. Delphi yang merupakan tempat suci untuk Hestia pada akhirnya diambil alih oleh Apollo. Namun meskipun begitu api suci yang menyimbolkan Hestia tak pernah padam.

Pengakuan cinta pertama Hestia berujung tidak menyenangkan. Ia berusaha menghibur dirinya. Menyibukkan diri sebagai dewi perapian. Hestia juga dikenal sebagai dewi keluarga. Ia menjaga kehangatan setiap keluarga. Hestia selalu menyibukkan diri dengan hal-hal yang selalu menjadi kewajibannya. Namun sesekali sekelebat bayangan Poseidon muncul di benaknya. Mata biru yang nampak dingin itu selalu dirindukannya. Kehangatan pelukan Poseidon selalu diingatnya. Ia kira ia bisa melupakan rasa cinta nya pada Poseidon sang raja laut. Seiring berjalannya waktu Poseidon sibuk dengan kerajaan lautnya dan Hestia dengan tungku perapiannya. Sungguh dua hal yang sangat bertentangan. Api yang selalu berkobar akan selalu mati saat disiram air.

Semakin Hestia ingin melupakan Poseidon, semakin ia ingat segala hal tentang Poseidon. Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, Zeus kembali mengadakan perjamuan. Kali ini perjamuan untuk pengangkatan Dionysus sebagai salah satu dari dewa-dewi Olympus.

Dalam perjamuan itu, Hestia dipertemukan kembali dengan Poseidon. Berpapasan dengan Poseidon membuatnya semakin sadar bahwa semakin ia tidak bertemu Poseidon, semakin besar kerinduannya, semakin besar pula perasaannya pada Poseidon. Setelah perjamuan usai semua memberikan selamat pada Dionysus termasuk Hestia. Setelahnya Poseidon menyapa Hestia.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Poseidon mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ya, kau benar. Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya Hestia basa-basi.

"Cukup merepotkan di segitiga Bermuda, terlalu banyak monster-monster yang berusaha menelan kapal-kapal nelayan yang tersesat sampai aku kuwalahan rasanya." Poseidon berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau perlu mendisiplinkan mereka." Hestia membalas gurauan Poseidon.

"Poseidon, bisa kah kita bicara sebentar?" Hestia mulai nampak serius.

"Silahkan, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Poseidon sedikit kebingungan.

"Aku rasa semakin aku tidak bertemu dengan mu, semakin aku merindukan mu. Aku kira saat aku berhenti bertemu dengan mu, aku bisa melupakan perasaan ku tapi ternyata aku salah." Hestia tampak lesu.

"Kau bodoh! Tidak bisa kah kau berhenti menyakiti diri mu sendiri?" Poseidon iba dengan Hestia.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya saja untuk membuat ku lebih lega. Aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa perasaan ku masih tetap sama dan tidak berubah. Aku tidak berharap kau akan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku." Hestia berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit pergi dulu. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu di lain waktu." Hestia segera menghilang dari pandangan Poseidon.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Hestia berusaha berdamai dengan perasaanya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya masih berharap Poseidon dapat memandang dirinya, memiliki perasaan yang sama pada dirinya namun itu sebuah kemustahilan bagi Hestia dan ia tau itu. Semenjak pengakuan kedua itu, Hestia lebih terbuka pada situasi. Kali ini ia sering berkunjung ke keluarga-keluarga tepi pantai, menjaga kehangatan tiap keluarga. Tak jarang ia berpapasan dengan Poseidon yang sedang memarahi para nymph laut yang terkadang bandel. Hestia dan Poseidon terkadang masih bersenda gurau dikala mereka tak sengaja berpapasan. Meluangkan waktu untuk berbincang meski hanya sejenak. Terkadang Poseidon nampak begitu lembut pada Hestia. Memperlakukan Hestia dengan sangat baik. Membuat Hestia terlarut dalam kehangatan Poseidon.

Sekian lama mereka sering bertemu, sering berbincang dan melontarkan candaan satu sama lain. Membuat para nymph laut iri karena Poseidon lebih sering bergurau dengan Hestia daripada dengan mereka. Namun kedekatan Hestia dan Poseidon tidak membuat Hestia lupa bahwa Poseidon tak mungkin membalas perasaannya. Ya, Hestia masih menyukai Poseidon, dia masih memandang Poseidon dengan cara yang sama. Tak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

Pernah Hestia bergurau.

"Hahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Cukup. Bagaimana kalau aku ikut dengan mu di kerajaan mu? Membantu mu menjalankan kerajaan mu sebagai pasangan mu?" gurau Hestia

"Tidak usah, hahaha. Aku bisa sendiri" Poseidon menjawab gurauan Hestia.

Namun percayalah dalam hati Hestia, ia merasa ditolak untuk ketiga kalinya oleh Poseidon dan itu tak bisa dipungkiri. Hestia berpura-pura seakan itu bukanlah apa-apa. Tak peduli bagaimana perasaan Poseidon, bertemu dengan Poseidon adalah sebuah candu bagi dirinya.

Namun secara mendadak Poseidon tak lagi sering muncul dihadapannya. Membuat Hestia semakin merindukan kehadiran Poseidon. Sampai suatu ketika, ia mendapat undangan dari Olympus. Undangan perjamuan yang bukan datang dari Zeus melainkan dari Poseidon. Ya, Poseidon menikah. Ia menikahi Amphitrite sang dewi laut.

Hancur. Ya, Hestia merasa hancur. Perasaannya tak pernah terbalaskan. Bahkan sosok yang selalu dirindukannya kali ini menikah dengan seorang dewi laut.

"Selamat atas pernikahan mu Poseidon dan Amphitrite. Semoga kalian diberkahi dengan keturunan yang mengagumkan." Hestia sang dewi perapian dan dewi keluarga memberikan berkahnya pada pasangan baru itu.

"Terima kasih ata kebaikan mu dewi Hestia." Amphitrite bersyukur atas perkataan Hestia.

Pada akhirnya Hestia bersumpah di atas kepala Zeus bahwa selamanya ia tidak akan menikah.. Hingaa tak ada satu pun dewa yang berani mendekati Hestia karena adanya hukuman yang akan diberikan pada siapapun yang berani menganggu Hestia.

Sedangkan Poseidon dan Amphitrite diberkahi dengan tiga orang anak yaitu Triton sang dewa laut dan dua anak perempuan Rhodes dan Benthesikime.

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

Pada akhirnya air dan api takkan pernah menyatu

Kehangatan api akan selalu bisa dihilangkan dengan dinginnya air

Kobaran api akan selalu bisa dipadamkan dengan siraman air

Mereka tak bisa hidup berdampingan

Bahkan takdir pun menolak hal itu


End file.
